The Titan
by Dragon Slayer Wolf
Summary: The Teen Titans meet a true Titan
1. Prologue

**AN:I Don't Own Naruto or Teen Titans**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talking"**

_**"Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

In the abyss created by the Kamui Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was falling. As he looked around he noticed a strange light approaching him from below. When he passed into the light he found himself falling from the sky.

Regaining his senses Naruto noticed that he was approaching the ground at an alarming rate acting quickly he rushed through a few hand signs he said, **"Fūton: Bai-Reppūshō"** throwing his hands out he launched two massive gusts of wind from his hands.

His landing was not as graceful or dry as he had hoped, having miscalculated the distance before he would hit the water he immediately swam to the surface. Breaching the surface he took a deep breath and began coughing a bit he then lifted himself on top of the water after catching his breath his stood up and looked around.

In front of him he saw an enormous city, buildings so large he couldn't see past them even from the distance he was from the shore. Naruto then turned his head to see a rather small island with a single tower residing upon it.

Looking at the tower he found its design rather odd. It looked like someone had set a horizontal line on top of a vertical one, and yet Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of vague familiarity as looked at it. Shrugging it off for the moment he wandered about four hundred meters away from the tower and city flashing through hand signs stopping on the **Hebi** sign.

After a few minutes a small island rose from the sea below taking a few minutes to catch his breath he then flashed through another set of hand signs **"Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan"** suddenly a veritable forest began to grow and spread across the entire island, some trees even sprouted from the water.

Feeling his exhaustion begin to catch up to him, Naruto prepared to use his last jutsu for the day putting his hands in a cross shaped seal **"Kage Bunshin"** two puffs of smoke appeared before him as the smoke cleared two identical copies of stood each then nodded to the original then went about their tasks.

The first clone created a two story house in the center of the clearing. The original walked up to then into the house closing the front door behind him he then headed up the stairs to one of the rooms where he laid his sleeping bag down getting into it he let sleep take him. Outside the first clone had dispelled while second had just finished putting security seals around the area created a large wooden gate with the Nine Biju etched into a circle surrounding the tenth he then went through four hand signs **Tortoise, Tiger, Dragon, Phoenix, **he then called out **"Kabe Seimei no Jutsu"** four ten foot high, fifty foot long walls rose from the ground surrounding the house with the gate in the center of the eastern wall.

Looking up at the sky he gave thanks to Kami and his parents for watching over him. After placing some gravity seals on the door the clone then looked around the area to make sure everything was in its place he couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Staring at the entrance to the house with the gate behind him, he closed his eyes went through a couple hand signs and said, **"Tsuitō** **Teien no Jutsu"** he opened his eyes as twelve Statues began to form on each side of the path leading up to the front door.

With a quick nod the clone then dispelled knowing the original would be satisfied when he awoke.

* * *

**AN:Please review tell me what you think**

**Kabe Seimei no Jutsu** = Wall of Life Technique

**Tsuitō Teien no Jutsu** = Memorial Garden Technique

**Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan** = Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees

**Fūton: Bai Reppūshō** = Wind Release: Double Gale Palm


	2. Clash of The Titans

**AN:**** Hey guys sorry this took so long and thank you to all those who reviewed for your kind words and for those who asked questions I have answers and questions of my own.**

**SeerKing: Thank you.**

**Narutofan8762: In my opinion a prologue should be interesting yet vague so as to entice and as for what Naruto will do next well... you're just going to have to wait and see.**

**AkumaKami64 and Hanmc:**** Sorry guys no genderbending but i did do something i hope you like. And don't worry Aku, Naruto will still be himself.**

**False sense of insanity: Thank you.**

**coolness121: I was just going to go with just the Titans but expanding it sounds good and I'll try to make his power somewhat realistic but you have to agree Naruto is kind of naturally OP.**

**haywireseagull: Thank you.**

**KTlovesmoney: That's honestly better than I was expecting.  
**

**AkumaRazgriz016: I'm glad you liked it and hope you continue to read and be riveted.**

**Now lets get serious for a moment look I know a lot of my fellow authors have reason to dislike certain characters and I can accept that everyone is entitled to their own opinion after all, but some take it way to far I just don't understand why you feel the need to butcher certain characters. Some characters I understand the need to punish them like lets say for example in Blue Eyed Fox (by RyoshiMorino) what he did to Orochimaru I felt was justified, hell I actually laughed as it happened. but some stories go too far like I don't remember the name of it (don't want to either if i come across it again I may read it again) where Gaara died during the prelims of the Chunin exams at Naruto's hand and was abandoned by everyone except Temari and Naruto I'll admit I cried a little (and that in and of itself is something cause I rarely cry honest). Was I okay with the fact Gaara died, Fuck No but the overall story was great I look for a good story if I like it then I like if I don't, I don't. I look for something that catches my interest does that mean I care if it has a lemon or two... no what I care about is the overall story and no amount of smut will ruin a good story hell it might even enhance it but that is because that's how the story was written. (Sorry had to vent and I guess preach a little.) My point is a good story is a good story no matter what.**

**Now without further ado please enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**'Jutsu'**

* * *

As the sun began to rise over Jump City, we find the three early risers of the Titans, each going about their daily routine. Robin was in the workout room practicing, Cyborg was making breakfast, Raven was meditating on the roof of the tower. As Raven was meditating she suddenly felt a monstrous presence. She shivered as it felt cold yet caring, gentle yet violent, calm yet angry. The sheer strength of the emotions coming from the presence was enough that Raven's own emotions were affected. As a result a few things in the tower exploded.

A few minutes later the door to the roof burst open to show the other Titans. "Raven is everything alright?" Robin asked as he and the others saw Raven hunched over clutching her head. "I'm fine…" Raven replied as she managed to stand up "…I just sensed something, it's gone now."

"Uh hey guys…" someone said the others turned to see Beast Boy standing on the northern edge of the roof "…since when is there an island over there?" The rest of the Titans walked over next to BB, to see that there was indeed another island. They all stood there confused until Robin asked, "Could it be an illusion?" "It might be, I'll run a scan." Cyborg said typing something in to his arm. A few seconds later a section of the roof opened to reveal a small sphere with the same tech pattern as Cy.

"This is a waste of time, that island is real." Raven said as the sphere took off towards the island, "Oh yeah and how do you know that?" BB asked while shooting a skeptical look towards the empath, "She's right. B scans show that the island is real…" Cyborg said as he recalled the probe "… the scan also showed that there is also some kind of structure surrounded by a wall almost in the dead center of the forest."

After a few minutes of thought Robin asked, "What kind of building was it?" "Not sure, there was some kind of interference. Everytime I tried to clear it up, it just became stronger." Cyborg said as he ran a diagnostic on the probe. The warning signs in Robin's head immediately started going off. He began thinking up reasons as to why there was interference, but the more dominant theories had to do with a certain black and orange masked mercenary.

The others saw the gears in Robin's head turning. They knew right where he was going with his train of thought. "Rob, I know what you're thinking but it's not Slade. Whatever this interference is it's not tech based, it's natural." Cyborg said as the diagnostic finished, "What do you mean "it's natural"?" Robin asked giving the large teen a rather annoyed look. Cy just sighed then turned to the teams leader "Just what I said "it's natural", just like, how naturally magnetized metals can interfere with the needle on a compass." He explained as everyone but Beast Boy nodded in understanding.

"Huh?" BB said causing Cy to facepalm, "It makes the compass all screwy." Raven said causing Beast Boy to make an O with his mouth. Star giggled at the changeling's foolishness. "Titans we need to know what we're dealing with here, get ready because we're headed to that island." Robin said. As he headed back inside, the others just looked at each other, sighed before following their leader.

Each then went to prepare. BB and Star went back to their rooms to get dressed, Robin was double checking his gear. Raven and Cyborg were waiting down in the hangar, with Cy preforming one last check on his systems. A few minutes later the elevator door open to reveal the other three Titans all dressed and ready to go. Although BB looked like he just wanted to go back to bed.

They then took off towards the mysterious island. Beast Boy turned into a whale to help the two flightless members reach the island. When they arrived, Robin said, "Alright Titans, keep your eyes peeled for traps as we make our way to the structure. Star, Raven, cover us from the air, let's go." With that the Titans began their journey through the forest.

After about twenty minutes Beast Boy began complaining "Dude, aren't we there yet?" he groaned as they continued walking, "We'll be there soon this forest is a little thicker then it looked from the air." Cyborg replied, "Speaking of which have you noticed how old this forest looks, yet there aren't any animals. I mean, even if they were just avoiding us. We still would have seen tracks or other signs right?" Robin asked. This caused everyone to look around only to see that their leader was right. There wasn't even the light chirping of birds. This just made them even more confused about the situation. How could a forest this big not have any animals, Cyborg then looked up and asked, "Hey Rae can you sense anything in the forest that might be an animal?"

Raven closed her eyes, extending her senses over the whole island only detecting a single life force not far from them in the center of the forest but the strength of that one presence combined with all the raw energy and life of the forest came back and hit her like a ton of bricks causing her to black out for a moment. Seeing Raven begin to fall Starfire immediately rushed to catch her friend. After a couple of minutes Raven slowly opened her eyes she saw the worried faces of her friends.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked, "I'm not doing that again." Raven replied rubbing her head. "What happened?" Cy asked as Raven slowly stood up, "I tried to see if there was any life here other than the plant life. While I did find something, the sheer strength of it, plus the life energy of the forest, was a little too much to handle." She replied rubbing her temples to help rid her of what remained of her headache, "Where is this presence?" their leader asked hoping to get moving soon. Raven just sighed "A little ways a head of us, in the center of the forest." She said pointing in towards the center of the forest, "Please friend Raven, you are sure you are alright?" a worried Starfire asked. "I'm fine, but let's hurry up and finish this. Something feels wrong here." Raven replied as they continued onward.

As they entered the clearing the Titans just stood there in shock as they saw a rather large wooden gate. Nine animals were carved in a circle around a tenth upon it. What caught there attention though, was the fact that each of the animals had a different number of tails with the wolf in the center having the most tails.

"Dudes what is this place?" Beast Boy asked in an attempt break everyone out of their stupor. Cy was the first to recover "I don't who, but they have got one seriously intimidating front door." He said making the others nod in agreement. "Well let's see if anybody's home." BB said as he walked over to the gate. The others just watched as Beast Boy tried to open the gate and failed miserably. He seemed to be pushing with all his might only to be getting nowhere. BB was so fixated on opening the gate he didn't even notice Cyborg coming up behind him till he was lifted in the air by his collar.

"That thing weighs a ton." BB said grateful for a moment to catch his breath, Cy just shook his head "It can't be that heavy." He said as he placed his hand and gave it a light push only for it stay in place, letting Beast Boy go Cy put both his hands on the gate he then began to push with all his strength. BB just smirked thinking that Cy was going to fail like him, he and the others were more than surprised to see Cy was actually opening the gate little by little.

_"__How can Cyborg be having so much trouble with a simple wooden gate?"_ Robin thought just as Cyborg managed open the gate about a fourth of the way, Star then walked up beside Cy and said, "Friend Cyborg do you require assistance?" Cy merely glanced towards her and nodded. Star flew above Cy, placing her hands on the gate she began to push only for the gate to fly open as she did causing Cy to fall face first onto the ground.

As they entered the grounds the Titans were stunned to find twelve statues on either side of them, forming a path to the front door of a traditional Japanese house and a strange mural that covered the surrounding wall. As the others went to check out the statues Raven gazed at the mural, she could see that it was more than just a painting on a wall, it told a story.

* * *

The sound of the gate being slammed open, woke Naruto with a start. Naruto sat up and went to rub the sleep out of his eyes only to find he was wearing something he removed it and saw that it was an ōkami mask with ten wolf tails painted around edges and the **Rinne Sharingan** painted on its forehead he then looked down at his clothes to see they too had changed. He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard voices outside, standing Naruto put the mask back on and headed for the door to greet his guests.

* * *

"Dudes what is with this place?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around "It's like some kind of ninja hideout." everyone just sweat dropped as he said that "Look Beast Boy just because this place is Japanese in design does not mean ninjas live here." Robin said as they turned back to the statues, "How about a samurai base…" BB said, causing everyone (except Raven who was too engrossed in the mural's story to care) to face fault.

A few minutes later the door to the house opened the Titans turned to see a young man with unruly blond hair wearing a red and black kimono with nine tomoe around the collar, a spiral symbol on his back and a black flame pattern along the hemline and a rather strange wolf mask with a red eye in the center of its forehead. As Naruto looked at the five people his mind was assaulted with fragmented images Naruto grabbed his head in pain.

Seeing this figure grab his head the Titans prepared for an attack, but were shocked when the young man just stood straight again and shook his head lightly. Robin walked up to the young man "Who are you?" he demanded, when the young man didn't respond Robin grabbed him by the collar and said, "Talk, who are you… answer me!" the young man still didn't answer but, he raised his arm and knocked Robin's away he then thrust his arm forward, his open palm connecting with Robin's chest sending the boy wonder flying.

Robin flipped himself, landing on his feet he then reached into his belt and drew his staff. After seeing that their leader was alright the other Titans turned to the young man only to see four new figures standing with him. The figure on the far left had an ox mask with four horns and eight octopus legs painted on it, shoulder length blond hair with red tips, he wore a red and green kimono with four tomoe on his chest, an emerald green spiral on his back and an emerald green flame pattern along the hemline.

The next one over had a five horned dolphin mask with five steam like tails painted on it, shoulder length silver hair with a gold streak, a black and gold kimono similar to the others with the exception of the seven tomoe around the collar. The first one on the right had a turtle mask with three shrimp-like tails painted on it, neck length black hair, again he wore a similar kimono to the others except white and dark grey with six tomoe circling the spiral on his back. The last had shaggy brown hair, a raccoon mask with strange blue markings and a single black and gold raccoon tail painted on it, he wore a kimono similar to the others but, his was blue and black with two tomoe one on each shoulder and a teal flame pattern along the hemline.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" Cy asked as he prepped his sonic cannon, "It doesn't matter we'll still take them down." Robin replied as he charged toward them, he stopped however when the turtle masked figure appeared in front of him with a large hooked black Bō with a green flower at one end he then grabbed the boy wonder by his collar. Just as the others were about to intervene Cyborg was grabbed by the figure with the ox mask, Star by the dolphin, and Beast Boy by the raccoon. The four figures then **Shunshin**ed taking the four Titans with them, leaving Raven alone with the wolf. When they reappeared the other titans found themselves on different parts of the island with their 'kidnappers' standing in front of them.

(**Kame**(1) &amp; Robin)

A few minutes later Robin and **Kame** appeared on the northern section of the island. Robin stood and glared at the figure in front of him "Where are my friends…" he demanded, when he received no answer he said, "If you've hurt them I swear I'll make you regret it." **Kame** just moved his head from side to side loosening it before he settled into a stance with his staff at the ready. Robin seeing the challenge picked his own staff up and settled into his own stance. They stared each other down before Robin charged forward with a quick strike **Kame** blocked the strike and countered knocking Robin off balance he then kicked Robin in the face sending him a good ways back. As Robin got back to his feet he noticed **Kame** looking at his own staff just before letting it go.

Robin was shocked to see **Kame's** staff vanish in a plume of smoke he then watched as **Kame** settled into another stance and give a 'bring it on' motion. Robin stood and gritted his teeth he then charged forward he swung his staff at **Kame's** head only for **Kame** to catch it.

As Robin tried to free his staff he noticed a strange slime begin to coat his staff. As the slime got closer a small drop made contact with his glove and began to eat through it. Robin immediately released his staff and quickly checked his hand, he sighed in relief when he found that his hand was fine. Robin looked back to **Kame** just in time to see his staff thrown to the side, he then watched as **Kame** flashed through several strange hand signs when **Kame** stopped Robin heard something in the water behind him.

Robin turned to see a large water dragon he then heard **'Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu'** the dragon then came barreling down upon him. Robin quickly pulled out a disk and threw it into the dragon's mouth, the two watched as the dragon's head exploded. As the water that made up the dragon fell to the ground Robin turned and threw a bird-a-rang at **Kame**, when it hit Robin was shocked to see Kame dissolve into a puddle of water.

Robin began franticly searching for **Kame,** he then found **Kame** standing on the ocean near the shore going through another set of hand signs. Robin prepared for another large water dragon to appear. **'Suirō odori'** called **Kame**, Robin watched as a smaller dragon formed and began dancing around **Kame's** body. When **Kame** was back on land the dragon was still floating around his body he charged toward Robin, as **Kame** approached Robin noticed the dragon begin to engulf his right arm. Robin rolled to the right as **Kame** attack with his dragon covered fist, Robin then threw another disk that froze the water the instant it made contact.

Seizing the opportunity the boy wonder charged forward and kicked **Kame** in the face. Robin gave a triumphant smirk as **Kame** stumbled back Robin also saw a good sized crack around the left eye of his mask. As **Kame** regained his footing the cracked section of his mask fell off revealing his left eye. Robin shocked to see a blood red eye with a yellow pupil, **Kame** glared at Robin he then shattered the ice around his arm and flashed through another set of hands signs. A huge vortex began to form behind **Kame** **'Suiton: Daibak…'** he started to say before he and Robin turned just in time to see a spear of lightning come flying from the trees and strike **Kame** through the chest.

Robin looked on in horror as **Kame** was sent flying into the water he then rushed to help, but when he reached the edge of the shore he saw no sign of **Kame**. After a quick look around, Robin retrieved his staff and headed in the direction the lightning came from.

(**Iruka** &amp; Starfire)

**Iruka** appeared on the southern side of the island with Starfire. As Star tried to free herself from **Iruka's** grasp she asked, "Why have you attacked us." even though she couldn't see his eyes she could feel the heat from his glare. When **Iruka** released her she jumped back _"Why is he suddenly angry, he and his friends did attack us…"_ Starfire thought before her eyes widened in realization _"… but only after Robin had grabbed the one dressed in red."_

As Starfire came to the realization that this was in fact Robin's doing, **Iruka** began to go through several hand signs. Star then looked back to **Iruka** to see a large amount of steam begin to surround his body just before he lunged towards her with his fist cocked back. Star flew straight up just as **Iruka** threw his fist forward, even though he missed, Star heard a loud crack. Starfire looked behind her to see a somewhat deep groove in the ground at the base of a tree that was missing a pretty decent chunk.

Star turned back to **Iruka** just in time to see him dive into the ocean and slowly rise from it till he was standing on it. **Iruka** then did a few more hand signs and said, **'****Futton: Kairiki Musō'** suddenly all the moisture that clung to his body erupted in a cloud of steam as he sprouted four bug-like wings and took to the air. Star soon found herself staring **Iruka** down as they were only a few feet apart she then watched as **Iruka** settled into a half-stance. Sensing the challenge the young tameranian prepared her own stance, after a few seconds they rushed each other.

Their clash created shockwave after shockwave the two showed no signs of stopping or letting up and yet neither had landed a blow. **Iruka** due to Star's natural agility and speed and Star due to the fact that every time she connected she ended up going through **Iruka**. Star's growing frustration caused her to with draw herself from the clash and begin firing star-bolts in rapid succession. **Iruka** just stood there silently smiling as the blasts of energy passed through his body he was shocked to see Star suddenly go from miffed to absolutely livid as she fired a blast large enough to take off his head.

As she began to calm Starfire finally took note of what she'd done she was horrified she was just about to scream when she saw steam circling where his head used to be and she watched on in stunned silence as **Iruka's** head began to reform. Starfire was a little surprised that the mask was the first thing to form, as it did the mask seemed to give Starfire an incredibly sinister smile and yet she could swear that it had an extremely forlorn look just before it finished forming.

After his head had reformed **Iruka** put a hand on his chin and moved his head from side to side. **Iruka** then raised one hand in front of his face and the other in the air each with only two fingers raised. As he did a thick mist began to form around them, as the mist engulfed him **Iruka** said, **'Kirigakure no Jutsu'**. Star rushed for him but found he had completely vanished and the mist was getting thicker and thicker by the second.

**Iruka** silently watched as Star wandered the mist looking for him. After a few seconds of watching **Iruka** went through a few hand signs and in a low whisper said, **'Magen:** **Ai hiai'**. Star suddenly felt something wash over her, she then turned around and saw a figure walking towards her. **Iruka** watched in silent interest, as Star as a look of unbridled joy appeared on her face. Just as she was about to say something the look of joy was then replaced by one of shock then complete and utter horror as she rushed forward a little before she fell to her knees and began to cry.

Appearing a few feet behind her with the intention of knocking her out Iruka was caught by surprise when Star quickly stood, whirled around, and socked him in the face sending him flying into the air. **Iruka** didn't have time to react before she appeared in front of him a punched him yet again sending him through the air only for him to come crashing down in front of three figures in the middle of their own battle.

(**Ushi** &amp; Cyborg)

After a quick slug fest Cyborg and **Ushi** became locked in a bout of strength, each of them refusing to give an inch though **Ushi** seemed as though he was trying to match Cyborg rather than beat him. Suddenly an octopus tentacle smacked Cy in the face sending him flying back into a tree, Cy looked up after clearing his head to see **Ushi** put his hands together, Cy then noticed electricity began to dance around **Ushi's** right arm as he drew it back and said, **'Raiton: Nise Yami'** **Ushi** then thrust his arm forward as a spear of lighting shot from his fingertips.

Cyborg jumped to the left dodging the lightning, he looked back to see that the lightning had not only hit the tree it went straight through it and showed no signs of stopping. Cy turned back to **Ushi** just in time to see him prepare to fire a second spear only to grab his chest in pain. Seeing his chance Cyborg primed and fired his sonic cannon, as **Ushi** regained his senses he looked up to see the blast coming towards him.

As the blast made contact Cyborg gave a grin only to lose it a second later when he noticed **Ushi** hadn't budged an inch. He then saw what looked to be a swirling barrier made of purple lighting around **Ushi's** body **'Plasma Ball'** **Ushi** said as he raised his hand in front of his face, Cyborg expecting an attack was beyond shocked to see the barrier vanish. **Ushi** then put his hands into the **boar **hand sign just as two E-disks landed right in front of him.

As the disks exploded Robin jumped out from the trees "Cyborg, you alright?" he asked, Cyborg just gave a sigh of relief seeing his friend and leader before him "Yeah Rob I'm alright now that you're here…" he replied with a grin before he immediately turned serious again and asked, "…so any idea who these guys are?" Robin just gave him a dejected look "I have no clue, but I'm more worried about beating this guy and finding the others." He replied as he drew his staff and two bird-a-rangs.

"What do you mean Rob, you got him." Cy said as he glanced at his friend, "As much as I'd like to believe that, the one I fought didn't go down anywhere near as easy as that." Robin replied as he glared at the smoke, Cyborg's shocked look changed to one of hope "Even so you still beat him right, so maybe we can take this guy down the same way." Cy said hopefully, Robin just shook his head and said, "I didn't beat him he took a lightning bolt to the chest as he was preparing an attack." Cyborg's hopeful look turned to one of horror as he realized what Robin was talking about "Before you showed up this guy fired a bolt of lightning at me, luckily it missed." Cy said as he looked back to the trees.

As he looked back Cy was shocked to see a blurry figure appear just before he was kicked in the back and sent flying. Robin immediately swung his staff as he turned, only to have it batted away and foot planted firmly in his backside sending him flying towards the recovering Cyborg. Cyborg was picking himself off the ground when something landed on top of him knocking him back down. **'Jinton: Mueishō'**** Ushi** said as he fully reappeared.

Cyborg rolled to the side a little before picking himself up to see Robin lying beside him. Looking back at **Ushi,** Cy then glanced at Robin as the Boy Wonder rose and dusted himself off "I got the sonic if you got the boom." Cy said with a smirk as he prepped his sonic cannon, Robin looked towards the titanium teen with an incredulous look on his face before adopting a smirk of his own as he pulled out another E-disk. **Ushi** seeing the two before him ready their weapons quickly readied his own. After a quick hand sign **Ushi** put his arms out to the sides two balls of pure lightning then formed in **Ushi's** hands.

Just as the three of them were about to begin their battle anew something crashed into the ground right between them, the three watched in stunned silence as **Iruka** pulled himself out of the crater. After he cleared his head **Iruka** looked towards **Ushi**, just as **Iruka** was about to say something he was tackled back into the crater. **Ushi** rushed to help only to receive an E-disk and sonic cannon blast to the face knocking him to the ground hard. Cyborg and Robin looked down into the crater to see Starfire with an enraged yet sorrow filled look on her face wailing on **Iruka** and spouting curses in tameranian till he burst into a plume of smoke.

Even though **Iruka** had vanished Star did not let up on her assault for a few more minutes she then walked out of the crater and up to her two friends she then wrapped her arms around them and began to cry again. Robin and Cyborg were both confused and angry as to what could have done this to the normally chipper Titan. "Starfire are you…" Robin began to ask till they heard a rather feminine scream.

After Star had dried her eyes the three Titans took off in the direction of the scream, but not before looking to see that **Ushi** had also vanished.

(**Tanuki** &amp; Beast Boy)

**Tanuki** was grinning like a maniac as he appeared on the eastern side of the island with Beast Boy. "Where am I and who are you." BB asked, but **Tanuki** just tilted his head sideways at Beast Boy before a fist made of sand came up from under the changeling nailing him in the chin.

After getting back to his feet Beast Boy looked towards **Tanuki** to see him sitting in a chair made of sand. **Tanuki** suddenly raised his hand, as he did another sand fist sprung up just barely missing BB's face by an inch then as that one dissolved another formed but BB dodged this one. This continued for several more minutes with several different things springing up from the sand ranging from fists to spikes, luckily BB managed to dodge them all though he did almost get hit when two hands joined together with their middle and pointer fingers extended sprang up.

Getting bored with this game of jack in the box **Tanuki** formed the **hebi** sign and said, **'Ranjishigami no Jutsu'** **Tanuki's** hair then grew and stretched towards the panting Beast Boy who was staring at the sand waiting for the next attack. When he felt something wrap around his wrist Beast Boy looked down to see what looked be hair he then felt it wrap around his other wrist and both his ankles he was then lifted and forcibly turned around to face **Tanuki** with his arms and spread out.

Pulling out a brush and ink, **Tanuki** then began to draw something on the palm of his hand with a sinister chuckle emanating from his throat. Not liking where this going Beast Boy attempted to free himself by changing into a gorilla. **Tanuki** was a little surprised at the sudden change, but after tightening his grip on BB's limbs he immediately went back to drawing the seal on his hand. After he had finished **Tanuki** placed his hand on BB's chest and pushed his chakra into the seal.

After **Tanuki** removed his hand he released Beast Boy who immediately began checking himself over while still in gorilla form. Seeing nothing wrong BB then turned to **Tanuki** who was snickering with a confused look Beast Boy change back into his human form "What's so funny?" BB asked his voice a little higher than before, feeling a slight tickle BB raised a hand to his throat to rub it but stopped when bumped something on his chest.

BB looked down and saw two lumps on his chest that weren't there before he poked them for a second before he pulled the collar of his shirt out and looked down it. Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror as saw what they he then put a hand to his crotch and began to sweat even more at what he didn't feel he opened his pants and looked down them as well. What Beast Boy saw or didn't see was enough that he just looked back up to **Tanuki** who was barely controlling his laughter BB then did what any guy would do in that situation, he screamed like a bitch.

"What have you done to me?" Beast Boy demanded of **Tanuki** who was on the ground laughing his ass off, BB then growled as **Tanuki** kept laughing. Not being able to take anymore Beast Boy then changed into a T-rex this just made **Tanuki** pause for a moment before laughing again. Beast Boy then stomped his foot and roared making **Tanuki** completely stop laughing. Standing up **Tanuki** seemed to give an 'oh so you're serious' look, he then gave BB a 'bring it on' motion with his hand.

Beast Boy roared and lunged at **Tanuki** who dodged to the side and hit BB with another **'Suna Ken'** knocking him off balance. As he fell Beast Boy changed into a tiger, after he landed on his feet he charged towards **Tanuki**. **Tanuki** gave a rather amused chuckle as he put his arm out in front of him, as the jaws of the tiger clamped down on his arm **Tanuki** just smirked beneath his mask. Beast Boy was more than shocked when **Tanuki** not only didn't move but he was ignoring the fangs that were digging into his arm.

That's when realization struck Beast Boy, his fangs hadn't pierced **Tanuki's** skin at all in fact it felt as though he was chewing on a rock. Seeing the confusion on the tiger's face **Tanuki** quickly cocked his fist back and then punched BB in the face sending the changeling flying back a good ten feet. After landing on his feet BB looked back up to **Tanuki** and saw what looked to be bits of sand falling off his arm Beast Boy then shook his head before he changed back into his human form "Change me back now!" He demanded, **Tanuki** however ignored him in favor of wiping the excess saliva off his arm.

With a growl Beast Boy changed back into a T-rex and charged at **Tanuki**. Seeing the large beast come barreling towards him, **Tanuki** settled into a defensive planning to use **'Suna Ken'** once more in an effort to render the changeling unconscious, but when Beast Boy stopped and spun around smacking **Tanuki** with his tail he sent the masked warrior flying. _"Damn it I got careless."_ **Tanuki** thought as he sailed through the air and landed in the ocean.

Seeing that his ploy had worked Beast Boy reverted back to his human form and gave chase. When **Tanuki** landed in the water Beast Boy dove after him and quickly changed into a shark. As **Tanuki** tried to reach the surface he felt his sand armor slowing him considerably, putting his hands in the **ram** sign he quickly released the armor only to be head butted in the stomach and being pushed by a green shark.

Acting quickly **Tanuki** focused some chakra into his hand and punched the shark in the head stunning it as he freed himself and swam to the surface. After he breached the surface **Tanuki** quickly picked himself up and ran towards the shore. **Tanuki** stopped when he felt something grab his leg he looked down and saw a green octopus tentacle wrapped around his ankle three more popped out of the water and wrapped around his other leg and arms.

**Tanuki** then formed two, one handed signs and began to focus chakra into his arms and legs and attempted to pin his arms to his sides. At this **Tanuki** just smirked as he moved his arms down, once he touched the surface of the water he created a shockwave of pure chakra knocking Beast Boy away, **Tanuki** then bolted for the shore.

After reaching the shore **Tanuki** created several **'Suna Shuriken'** and quickly turned back to the water scanning it for any sign of Beast Boy. **Tanuki** was so focused on the water he failed to notice the presence behind him until a large green fist collided with the side of his head. After flying a few feet **Tanuki** tried to get back up only to be pushed back down by a large gorilla foot. Beast Boy then changed back with his foot still on **Tanuki's** chest "Change. Me. Back. Now." He demanded as he glared at **Tanuki**.

**Tanuki** just raised his arms in defeat and then put his hands in the **ram** sign before he disappeared in a plume of smoke. With a growl Beast Boy changed into a blood hound and began searching for **Tanuki's** scent he then began following it through the forest.

* * *

**1) I'm going to call them by their mask names.**

**Kame/Turtle is a clone that is focused on Isobu and Saiken.**

** Iruka/Dolphin is focused on Kokuo and Chomei.**

**Ushi/Ox is Gyuuki and Son Goku.**

**Tanuki/Raccoon (If I really needed to translate this I'm ashamed to call myself a fan.) Shukaku and Matabi.**

**Kuhaku/Blank**

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu = Water Dragon Technique  
**

**Suirō odori = Water Dragon Dance  
**

**Futton: Kairiki Musō = Unrivaled Strength  
**

**Mujō = Mist Body/Form or Fog Body/Form**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hidden Mist Technique  
**

**Magen:** **Ai hiai = Demonic Illusion Love and Sorrow  
**

**Raiton: Nise Yami = False Darkness  
**

**Plasma Ball = Barrier Technique from Stone of Gelel**

**Jinton: Mueishō = Swift Release: Shadowless Flight  
**

**Bai-Raikyū= Double Lightning Ball**

**Ranjishigami no Jutsu**** = Wild Lions Mane Technique****  
**

**Suna Ken = Sand Fist**

**Chakura Shōgekiha = Chakra Shockwave  
**

**Suna Shuriken = Sand Shuriken**

**Oiroke no Fuin = Sexy Technique Seal**

**AN: So what did you guys think did you like or did you hate it please tell me. Oh and I'm sure some of you noticed that something seems to be missing that would be cause Raven's fight isn't I'll add it as soon as it's done unless you think this was a good place to stop for this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I Don't own Naruto, Teen Titans, or any of the songs that appear in this chapter.  
**

**Alright broke 120 followers and almost broke 100 favs. I have one thing to say to you all... thank you thank you very much.**

**KuroiSenkou: I understand your confusion so I tried to fix it.**

**DragonPony022: Yeah Star letting him get away with all the crap she did kinda pissed me off. Sorry but the mural's gonna have to wait and I agree Raven and Star have the best chance to relate to Naruto.**

**megakdre100: Here you go.**

**haywireseagull: They were clones that focused two tailed beasts each.**

**You know I was really surprised when no one yelled at me for making Star cry.**

**Now I have a challenge for my fellow authors if any of you have fics you haven't worked on in a year or so I say go back and work on them, I know writers block sucks, but I don't let it stop me I just go through my method of helping my creativity by listening to instrumental music namely Celtic, it works trust me there are some great songs that really help Adrien Von Ziegler has some great songs check 'em out see what you think.**

**And now for the battle you all have been waiting for.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Biju Talking"**

_**"Biju Thinking"**_

**'Jutsu'**

* * *

**(Kūhaku (Blank) &amp; Raven)(Track Start: Darkness by Tangerine Dream)**

After the others had vanished Raven immediately looked towards the young man in the wolf expecting him to attack her. Raven was shocked when he merely turned and began to head back inside before glancing over his shoulder and motioning for her to follow which she did albeit hesitantly. When she entered the house she was a little shocked to see that there weren't any pictures or anything that would lead to the identity of this man.

The young man then opened a door to what Raven assumed was the living room he then sat down and motioned for Raven to sit across from him. The dark Titan hesitantly walked over and sat down in front of the young man. Raven was shocked when the young man out his hands together in his lap before his entire body became lax. Raven was a little confused at this till she felt a slight tingle at the back of her mind, realizing what was happening Raven rested her hands on her knees "**Azarath, Metrion Zinthos**." She said as entered her own meditative state.

A few seconds later Raven found herself standing on a large stone platform surrounded by ten enormous habitats eight of them had incredibly large silhouettes that appeared to be asleep the two directly in front of her however had two very visible beasts the first to catch her eye was a three eyed, ten tailed, black wolf with a seemingly several thousand foot tree behind it. The second beast's appearance shook Raven to the core it was an enormous blood red nine tailed fox and it was smiling at her.

She then noticed a figure sitting in the center of the ring, he was a young man with almost the exact same appearance as the others except his mask was solid white with no discernable markings. His kimono was whiter than the freshest snow. **Kūhaku** then put his hand out in front of him just as a staff with a circular tip. **Kūhaku** then rose to his feet and glared at Raven who flinched as she felt the heat of stare "Who are you?" she asked, **Kūhaku** pointed his staff at her as he did several chains suddenly appeared and bound her.

"That's my line. Who are you people and why did you attack me?" **Kūhaku** demanded, glancing down at the chains Raven figured that they were merely a manifestation of his mental energy "I didn't attack you." Raven said as she began to focus her own energy, "That's true, but your friend did." **Kūhaku** said coldly as he tapped his staff summoning an image of Robin holding him by the collar.

**(Track End)(Track Start: The Sylvans Path by Adrien Von Ziegler, Supermonstars by Lordi, The Monster Is Loose by Meatloaf (Starting at 0:22), Cage the Beast by Adelitas Way, or I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin.)**

Raven made a quick mental note to smack the boy wonder for being so incredibly stupid she then said, "**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**." **Kūhaku's** eyes widened when he saw a black energy engulf the chains forcing them to loosen just enough for Raven to escape. Raven then flung the chains back at **Kūhaku**. **Kūhaku** didn't even flinch as the chains approached he just stood there, the chains then suddenly stopped an inch before they reached him. **Kūhaku** then grabbed the chains and gave a light squeeze causing them to shatter, the energy that made them was then absorbed back into him. **Kūhaku** then swept his staff upward sending the dark Titan into the sky just before he took off after her.

As she was flying through the air Raven looked up and saw the plains of Nevermore she slowed herself just enough that she wouldn't crash when she got there. Raven then looked back and saw **Kūhaku** following her. **Kūhaku** was actually enjoying these few moments of peace, suddenly a wall of black energy appeared directly in front of him. Throwing his hands and feet out in front of him **Kūhaku** stopped himself from crashing into the wall the energy then wrapped around him binding him, he then saw Raven holding her hand out towards him before she took off towards the land mass in front them.

After several failed attempts to break the binding with just his strength **Kūhaku** summoned a sealess clone who then created a **'Rasengan'** after receiving a nod the clone then slammed the Rasengan into the black energy and ended up shredding it along with **Kūhaku's** sleeve. After he was free **Kūhaku** retrieved his staff he then glanced at his destroyed sleeve, with a shrug **Kūhaku** released his staff letting it float as he reached over and tore off the other sleeve he then took off after Raven.

Upon reaching Nevermore Raven gave a sigh of relief before she felt a flare of energy she turned to see **Kūhaku** heading straight for her, acting fast Raven behind a stone pillar and waited. After landing **Kūhaku** instantly felt something was off about this place _"What's going on it's like she's all around but all these feelings seem to have a life and personalities of their own."_ **Kūhaku** wondered as he looked around he then felt an ungodly amount of rage coming from behind him, he turned to see a giant monster with long white hair, four glowing eyes, burning red skin, and it was wearing… wait is that a speedo and a loin cloth.

**Kūhaku** just stared at the red behemoth for a few minutes before he burst out laughing. Rage let out vicious growl before she raised her fist and brought it down on **Kūhaku**, thinking Rage had crushed him Raven felt sorry for him and remorse that one of her emotions had taken a life that is until she heard Rage gasp. Raven was to see that **Kūhaku** had not only stopped Rage's fist he did it one handed. **Kūhaku** then set his staff aside before hitting Rage's fist with his own. Both Raven and especially Rage were beyond shocked when the punch actually knocked Rage back.

_"Maybe going into _**'Sennin Mōdo'** **(Sage Mode)**_ was more than a little on the overkill side…"_ **Kūhaku** thought as he looked at his hands _"…I mean the way things are now even in my weakened state she doesn't stand a chance at defeating me, she couldn't even land a single blow on me at this point."_ **Kūhaku** just sighed and shook his head _"Then there's the fact that it's not my place to beat this thing."_ **Kūhaku** then looked up just in time to get a beam to the face which sent him flying back and embedded him in a wall. As he climbed out of the wall **Kūhaku** noticed his mask was starting crack around his eyes, reaching up to fix it he stopped when he felt a searing pain course through his body. **Kūhaku** then grabbed his chest as waited for the pain to subside.

Rage seeing her chance quickly backhanded **Kūhaku** sending him flying. Raven watched on in stunned silence as **Kūhaku** flew past her before he crashed into the ground. Picking himself up **Kūhaku** shook his head to clear it "That's it no more Mr. Nice Sage." he said as the broken pieces of his mask fell to the ground revealing his eyes, Raven was a little surprised when she saw the strange orange pigmentation around **Kūhaku's** toad-like eyes but, her surprise soon turned to shock when a strange golden energy suddenly began appear around him just before he lunged forward and tackled Rage. As they flew back Rage blasted **Kūhaku** again before punching him and knocking him back.

Regaining his senses **Kūhaku** charged forward before vanishing, reappearing, and connecting with a solid right hook knocking Rage back just before she attacked with an uppercut which just barely missed. **Kūhaku** continued his assault until he grabbed his face in pain, seeing her chance Rage put her hands together and sledgehammered** Kūhaku**, who then reappeared in front of her his arm engulfed in a golden energy. His arm then increased till it was the same size as hers, he then punched her dead square in the face.

**(Track Stop)**

* * *

**(Meanwhile with the Bijū 'Tailed Beasts')**

As the battle raged Kurama had a happy yet somber smile on his face **"Do you know that girl Kurama?"** Shinju asked with a calculating eye, Kurama glanced at the** Jūbi** before looking away and pretending he didn't hear the question. With an irritated growl Shinju brought a giant root down on Kurama's head causing the fox to fall flat on his back he then raised his hand with his pointer finger raised **"That's it next time I drive."** Kurama said with a slur at the end as his hand fell to the ground, Shinju grew a tick mark as another root wrapped around Kurama's throat and hoisted him up and started shaking him.

**"****Alright, alright I'll talk…"** Kurama chocked out after a few minutes and the root released him he rubbed his throat **"... the truth is…"**

* * *

**(Outside)**

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire entered the clearing in front of the compound from the west side few minutes before a green dog entered from the east side. Beast Boy looked at his friends with joy and worry in his heart he knew that if they saw him in his human form right now he'd **never** hear the end of it, however he was pulled from his thoughts when Star rushed over to him "Friend Beast Boy you are alright." She said before she enveloped him a bone crushing hug making him loose focus and change back.

The other Titans were beyond shocked when they noticed the new look of their friend "Beast Boy?" Cy asked, at the shy nod the two male Titans burst out laughing while Star was beyond confused "Friend Beast Boy why do you look like a girl?" Star asked hoping to alleviate her confusion, as Beast Boy explained the details of his fight with 'that raccoon masked motherfucker' the others were shocked at the unique abilities that each of these masked figures had. After Beast Boy had everyone was silent "Umm… where is Raven?" Starfire asked in a worried tone, the others froze before Robin and Beast Boy began searching and calling out her name while Cyborg began typing something into his arm.

"It's faint but I'm getting a signal from Raven's locator…" Cyborg said after a few minutes, "Where?" Robin asked, "…It's coming from inside the compound." Cy replied as he turned to the compound, the others turned as well before and just stared for a few minutes before Robin spoke up "Let's go." He said walking towards the compound, the other three followed although they were more than a little apprehensive about it.

As they entered the grounds the Titans had expected to see signs of battle but, everything was the same as when they left except Raven and the man in the mask were nowhere to be seen. Starfire then noticed the door to the house was wide open "Maybe they went inside." She said pointing to the door, the Titans turned and hesitantly headed towards the house. When they entered they were surprised that the house seemed to be just that a house, as they continued through the house they saw Raven sitting across from the wolf masked young man with her eyes glowing while the young man seemed to be emanating a strange energy.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked as he reached out for her only to be stopped by Cyborg "That's not a good idea Rob…" Cy said making Robin give him a confused stare, "Why?" the boy wonder asked, "From the look of things Raven is in a very deep trance, who knows what could happen if you interrupt her." Cy responded, they both then turned to the young man sitting across from her "Besides she might be fighting him with her mind." "How can that be, I'll bet they're just sleeping." BB said, as Cyborg tried to explain Robin approached the young man cuffs in hand "Robin don't…" but it was too late as the boy wonder grabbed the young man's shoulder, the four Titans suddenly felt a pulse wash over them drawing their minds from their bodies.

* * *

**(Ōuzumaki'Maelstrom'(1)/Nevermore)**

The four Titans then found themselves on a seemingly desolate island floating in a strange void with the island at its nexus "BB…" Cy said with a twinge of fear in his voice, "Yeah?" the changeling responded with the same fear in his voice, "Please tell me we're not where I think we are." Cy pleaded, "Ok we're no…" Beast Boy was cut off when a certain red giant landed in front of them, Robin and Starfire were shocked at the sight while Cy and BB cried anime tears knowing what the appearance of said giant meant.

The Titans were put immediately put on edge when the giant began to rise but it totally ignored them before launching back into the sky. The Titans followed what they assumed was the intended flight path and saw someone or something with a giant golden arm. Their eyes became even wider the figure blocked the beams from the red giants eyes as the energy began to engulf the figure's body and he grew into a huge orange being with three masked faces and four more arms formed. When the transformation had finally stopped the enormous being slightly dwarfed the giant demon though that didn't stop the giant from attacking, if anything the giant seemed even more adamant to defeat the being before her.

As the four Titans watched the two giants clash they failed to notice Raven flying over to them until she landed right in front of them "Raven you are unharmed." Starfire exclaimed as she gave the empathy a bone crushing hug, despite the incredible pain she felt Raven could tell something had happened to Starfire after they were separated, but she would ask about that later instead she freed herself from the hug and walked over to the others.

They were relieved when it seemed that she was unharmed, however now was not the time for reunions "Raven, what are those things." Robin asked as he focused on the battle, "The gold one is the masked man I have been fighting." Raven replied, the others were shocked if this masked figure was capable of something like that then they were all glad for their respective dance partners "And the red one?" Star asked, "That's me." The dark teen replied simply, ignoring the incredulous looks from Robin and Star while Cy and Beast Boy silently glared at the red behemoth "What do you mean that's you?!" Robin demanded, "Just what I said that's me or more specifically it's the manifestation of my rage." Raven replied.

As Robin processed this new information the other Titans turned their attention back to the fight just in time to see the gold giant appear behind Rage before looping two of his arms under hers and locking his hands behind her neck he then wrapped another two around her waist. The Titans watched on as the fight seemed to be over, but the remaining two of the gold giant's arms suddenly exploded causing a visible amount of pain as the giant released Rage who immediately rounded on the gold and was about sock him in the middle face before a three hands each made of a different colored energy grabbed him and yanked him back towards the circle of beasts. Rage then turned to the Titans and gave a low growl before vanishing back to her own realm; the Titans then felt something pull them just before their vision went black.

Awaking with a start, the four Titans were both relieved and confused as to how they were back in their bodies. Hearing someone moving behind them they all turned to see that Raven had returned as well and although she was a little shaky she appeared to be fine the masked man however was sprawled out on his side. Robin warily approached him in case he was faking, checking his pulse Robin was glad it was steady he then cuffed the young man's hands before looking at his mask.

Reaching for the mask Robin had expected it to have some kind of trap or catch to hold it in place he was a little shocked when he was able to remove it easily, the Titans froze when they saw the young man's face.

"Naruto…"

* * *

**(Omake)**

**I removed this one because a lot of people didn't seem to like it.**

* * *

**(Omake2)(Please use your imaginations to see it how you want.)**

A few minutes later the door to the house opened the Titans turned to see three young men. The one on the right hand onyx-black eyes and hair that was spiked in the back with chin length bangs he wore a sleeveless dark-blue shirt and white jeans, the one on the left had shoulder length deep-red hair his eyes were a metallic purple with three ripple-like rings he wore a black under shirt with an open white dress shirt and blue jeans, and the one in the middle had unruly blond hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes he wore a crimson dress shirt with black jeans. The three male Titans then heard two contented sighs, they turned to see Star and Raven with hearts in their eyes. The man in the middle then raised his hand and snapped, the Titans then found themselves plus the three strangers in the city they then heard some music start and turned back to the three men.

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around since I was born  
But now it's all right, that's okay  
You may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
I'm a-stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' ali-i-i-i-ive  
Oh, when you walk

Well, now I get low and I get high  
And if I can't get either, I really try  
Got the wings of heaven on my shoes  
I'm a dancin' man, and I just can't lose  
You know, it's all right, it's okay  
I'll live to see another day  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
I'm a-stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' ali-i-i-i-ive  
Oh

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm  
I've been kicked around since I was born  
Now it's all right, it's okay  
You may look the other way  
We can try to understand  
The New York Times' effect on man

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
I'm a-stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' ali-i-i-i-ive  
Yeah

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' ali-i-i-i-ive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' ali-i-i-i-ive

Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me  
Somebody help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' ali-i-i-i-ive

* * *

**AN: So what did you guys think did you like it did you hate it let me know.**

**1 Naruto's mind-scape was never given a name so I gave it one.**

**For the Omake I really couldn't come up with a scene that I thought would please everyone so I decided to let you pick. Oh and the poll is up.  
**


	4. The Fox's Return Pt1

**AN:Sorry about the long wait the last couple of months have been rather hectic for me. I lost my eldest brother in August and I've been trying to adjust to my new job these last two weeks, I would like to thank you all for your patience.**

**And here are the winners from the poll.**

**In first place we have Raven**

**Second place believe it or not goes to Poison Ivy**

**3rd Starfire**

**4th Blackfire**

**5th Kara Zor-el(Supergirl)**

**6th Harley Quinn**

**7th Jinx**

**8th Batgirl**

**Well there you have these are the girls in Naruto's harem I might add more later.**

**For now enjoy.**

* * *

The Titans were paralyzed they couldn't even breathe _"How... how is this possible?"_ they all thought as they looked at the young man, Robin then noticed a wet spot on the front of the kimono. Opening it the boy wonder's eyes widened in horror when he saw a long diagonal gash across the blonde's chest "He's hurt, Starfire, Raven get him to the Tower's med-bay we'll stay here and look around." Robin said.

As Raven and Starfire took off towards the tower with the unconscious blond Cyborg turned to Robin "Robin is he really…?" He asked, "I don't know…" Robin replied "… He looks like Naruto, but he's too old. If it is him though why didn't he recognize us?" the three paused for a moment thinking of of reasons as to why Naruto didn't seem to recognize them "We'll worry about it later for now let's look around."

**(Titan's Tower)**

Raven sat next to the unconscious blond in the Titan's med-bay with a million questions racing through her mind, chief among them being _"How could Naruto have returned to this world?"_ she was drawn from her thoughts when Star entered with a small tub of water and a washcloth. After damping it Star placed the washcloth over Naruto's eyes "Star what's the matter?" Raven asked seeing the solemn look on her face, Star looked towards the dark teen as tears began to form in her eyes "While I was in the forest I saw something." She replied as the tears began to flow freely, "What did you see?" the dark Titan asked.

Star took a deep breath "It was in the forest…" she began,

**(Flashback)**

Starfire searched for the masked man she had been facing, but the mist that he had summoned was severely hindering her sight. Suddenly she felt something wash over her she turned towards the forest to see a six year old boy with unruly blond hair, brilliant sapphire eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. Star was beyond shocked to say the least, but she was also incredibly happy she was about to call out to the young boy when a dark cloaked figure with an orange spiral mask suddenly appeared behind the child with a sword drawn and raised.

Star rushed towards the two but, she was too late as the figure had brought his sword down cleaving the young boy in two. The young Tameranian fell to her knees at the boy's side and grabbed his hand the child looked up at her and smiled just before the light left his eyes. As she sat there crying she noticed someone coming up behind her. Once they were close enough she immediately rounded on them and attacked with all her strength.

**(Flashback End)**

After she had finished Star looked to Raven "…why, why would he do that?" she asked breaking down again, Raven did her best to comfort Star as she tried to figure this whole situation out _"What did Star see… was it just an illusion or was it a projection of a memory."_ Raven wondered as she stared at Naruto after a few minutes Star began to calm down "Star I'm going to enter his mind to see if I can figure out what's going on." Raven said, the young tamerrainian looked to her friend with a confused expression "What do you mean?" Star asked, but, just as Raven was about to answer a red energy began to coat the blonde's body before it lashed out and engulfed the two titans.

**(Ōuzumaki{Crown of the Ten Beasts})**

Raven and Starfire then found themselves in the circle of beasts except this time the dark titan noticed all ten of the beasts were present and staring at them **"Well this is certainly a surprise..."** the two titans turned to see a certain large fox grinning at them **"... I was only expecting little Karasu to be watching over him, but none the less it's good to see you as well Hoshi-chan."** Kurama said with a pleasant smile.

The two were shocked to see the fox, but his presence confirmed their suspicions on the identity of the blond "Where is he?" Starfire demanded as her eyes and hands became emblazoned with energy, Kurama just smiled and said, **"Now, now, there's no need for hostilities, believe it or not Naruto and I have actually become friends."** Raven look at the beast with calculating eyes before turning to Star "He's telling the truth Starfire." she said, Star was still skeptical, but nevertheless lowered her fists as Raven continued "What is going on here?" she asked, **"Why what ever do you mean?"** Kurama replied, "How are you back in this world..." the dark titan asked, "And why didn't Naruto recognize us?" Star interrupted, **"Well to answer both of those questions I'm as shocked as you are that we have returned to this world, and as to the second I think it would be obvious that someone erased his memories."** the fox said with a somber look **"Now I have a question for you..."** he continued **"...How long ago did Naruto vanish from this world?"** "It's only been a few months for us." Raven replied.

Kurama was genuinely shocked to here this **_"Only a few months!?"_** He thought, "How long has it been in your world?" Star asked, Kurama closed his eyes **"It's been a little over twelve years since he last saw you all."** he replied, the two teens were beyond shocked at hearing that while barely half a year had gone by for them "What happened to him?" Star asked even though her mind was still trying to process what she just heard, Kurama remained silent for a few minutes, he then opened his eyes **"To understand what happened to Naruto you must first understand the history of our world..."** Kurama said as he began to explain the history of their world.

**AN:Please tell me what you think.**

**And now for my fellow anime and manga aficionados I have a challenge, listed below are twenty-eight symbols that are a part of a certain series I would like to know how many of you know what series I got these from and I want you to name as many of the characters tied to these symbols as you can WITHOUT cheating and if you can remember their abilities all the better please list them as well and finally if you can remember please list who's 'house' they belong to. (Please Note: that for one of the sets the names and abilities have yet to be released in full so you can only name the three members we do know.) and if you would like to, go ahead and name the person they are supposed to look out for.  
**

**鬼**

**星**

**柳**

**井**

**翼  
**

**軫**

**張**

* * *

**女**

**壁**

**虛**

**斗**

**危**

**牛**

**室**

* * *

**心**

**房**

**亢**

**角**

**氐**

**尾**

**箕**

* * *

**婁**

**奎**

**昴**

**胃**

**畢**

**參**

**觜**

* * *

**Oh and before I forget please have a look at my other stories I know that they may not be something you'd normally read, but all I ask is that you give them and a chance and let me know what you think.**

**-Wolf**


End file.
